Uchiha VS Namikaze
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Itachi sama Kyuubi taruhan. Taruhan apa? Kalo Sasuke gagal ngerape Naruto, Itachi harus rela jadi ukenya Kyuubi. Hah? Kalo sebaliknya gimana dong?/ Kyuubi dan Itachi pun saling ngegembleng adiknya biar gak bikin malu nama kakaknya. /Siapa yang lebih disayang Sasuke? Naruto ato tomat? /Gagal? Aku akan membakar semua kebun tomat di Konoha./ Bahasa alay, YAOI, lime, humor garing.


WELL… Nay lagi gak mood ngelanjutin semua fic Nay. Jadilah Nay posting oneshoot gaje.

Serius, tadi siang Nay udah mikir buat gak nulis lagi ff YAOI. Tapi kok tangan Nay barusan gerak sendiri, ya? Dan jadilah fic abal ini. Hohoho! #ketawanista

Beneran, Nay pengen nulis yg straight aja, gak mau lagi jadi fujoshi. Soalnya Nay kecewa mantan Nay yang ganteng banget sekarang katanya jadi gay. Hiks.

Kenapa yg ganteng itu kebanyakan gay? Nay bener-bener gak ngerti. Perasaan cewek yg cantik masih banyak. Tapi yasudahlah… lagian Nay fujoshi buat anime and screenplay aja sih. Kalo buat dunia real Nay jujur aja agak risih. Mungkin karena agama Nay fanatic kali ya? Kan sebenarnya yuri ato YAOI itu gak boleh. Tapi udahlah, urusan orang lain, dosa orang lain juga. Yg jelas Nay sukanya nulis gini, mau gimana lagi? #padahal nulis ini dosa juga. hahaha

**Itachi sama Kyuubi taruhan. Taruhan apa? Kalo Sasuke gagal ngerape Naruto, Itachi harus rela jadi ukenya Kyuubi. Hah? Kalo sebaliknya gimana dong?/ Kyuubi dan Itachi pun saling ngegembleng adiknya biar gak bikin malu nama kakaknya. /Siapa yang lebih disayang Sasuke? Naruto ato tomat? Author setress, Bahasa alay, YAOI, humor garing.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mashashi Kishimoto punya chara. alur, karakter, ide, semua murni hasil jerih payah otak beku Nay.**

**Genre**

**Romance, humor**

**Rating**

**T semi M**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru –ItaKyuu**

**Warning**

**OOC, bahasa alay, gaje, alur kecepetan, YAOI, lime, dll.**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ PLIIIIS!**

.

.

"Lo denger gue kan, Naruto?" sentak Kyuubi galak. Dia lagi mencak-mencak dakwahin adiknya biar gak terjerumus pergaulan bebas. Apalagi semenjak Naruto pacaran sama Sasuke. Hiii! Kyuubi merinding disko mikirin nasib buruk adiknya. Itachi aja udah mesum tingkat semaput, adiknya pasti gak kalah mesumnya lah. Secara Uchiha kan bejad semua.

"Lo kenapa, sih, Kyuu? Dari semenjak minggu lalu lo ngomongnya itu-itu mulu. Gue ampe hafal tau semua dialog yang lo omongin." Naruto fokus baca bukunya. Gak peduli sama Kyuubi yang udah tolak pinggang sambil natap dia sengit. Tapi lama-lama diperhatiin kayak gitu nih bocah pirang risih juga. "Somehow… ngapain lu ngeliatin gue mulu kayak gitu? Naksir?"

"Narsis lo!" dengus Kyuubi jengkel. Dia duduk samping Naruto sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut orange kemerahannya kesal.

"Lo ada masalah sama Itachi?" tebak Naruto. soalnya, Kyuubi kan emang jarang marah-marah kalo bukan karena kakaknya Sasuke. Entah apa yang dibuat si sulung Uchiha itu kali ini? Yang jelas, gara-gara tuh orang sekarang Naruto sama Sasuke tiap pergi selalu diawasin Kyuubi.

"Kagak ada! Udah narsis, jelek, pirang, sotoy lu!" Kyuubi ngeles. Dia gak mau taruhannya sama Itachi ketauan adiknya. Bisa marah tuh bocah pirang. Secara Naruto paling anti sama yang namana taruhan. Kata Naruto, taruhan itu sama artinya judi, judi itu bisa ngerugiin orang lain, dan semua hal yang ngerugiin orang lain itu haram. Dan kalo udah haram masuk dosa dong.

"Terus ngapain lo ngawasin gue ma Sasuke mulu? Risih tau gak?!" sentak Naruto jengkel. Dia kan udah kelas satu SMU. Masa pacaran aja masih diekorin kakaknya sih? Emangnya dia bocah?

"Gue takut ayam itu ngapa-ngapain lo!" kata Kyuubi ngaku. Gak semuanya bakalan dibeberin, sih. "Lo kan goblok, Nar. Jadi kalo dia macem-macem pasti gak bisa ngelawan."

"Sialan lo!" Naruto makin jengkel. Gak terima banget dibilang goblok sama orang goblok. Halloo… lo pikir lo itu siapa sih?

"Males gue nanggepin lo, Kyuu. Sebodo amat gue ma Sasuke mau ngapain juga." Naruto berdiri, bikin Kyuubi natap dia horror. "Lagian kalo gue hamil Sasuke pasti tanggung jawab kok."

Naruto ngelengos pergi, ninggalin Kyuubi yang cuma megap-megap gak percaya. Gak percaya banget sama adiknya yang terlanjur tolol bin idiot.

"Goblok lu, Nar! MANA ADA COWOK HAMIL?!" teriak Kyuubi setress. Gak percaya bisa lahir dari liang yang sama ma tuh pirang. Naruto sih gak ambil pusing, dia mendadak dapet telpon dari Sasuke, sih. Pacar tersayang gitu loh.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Jadi Sasuke, lo harus bisa nidurin Naruto minggu ini juga. Titik!" kata Itachi mutlak. Gak peduli banget sama muka adiknya yang mendadak pucat. Sekarang ini mereka lagi ada di kamar Sasuke. Itachi yang kepo main nyelonong masuk aja dan nanyain Sasuke sama Naruto udah ML belom, sih?

Dan betapa kagetnya Itachi pas Sasuke bilang ciuman aja sekilas doang. Masih belum berani kelamaan, mereka kan jadiannya baru setengah tahun.

"Siapa elo berani nyuruh-nyuruh gue Baka Itachi?" ketus Sasuke akhirnya. Enak aja. Sekalipun harus ngerape Naruto minggu ini, dia gak mau karena disuruh Itachi. Dia maunya suka sama suka dong. Kalo suka sama suka namanya bukan rape lagi dong, Suke…

"Gue gak mau tau. Pokoknya harus." Itachi keukeuh gak tau diri. Masang muka serem biar adiknya itu takut. Tapi Sasuke yang udah kebal sih biasa aja tuh. Dia malah nyomot tomatnya sambil baca buku, makan tuh tomat dengan penuh perasaan. Kalo ditanya mana yang paling disayang Sasuke? Tomat ato Naruto? Sasuke pasti bakalan galau. Dia mungkin lebih pilih mati daripada harus milih salah satu di antara mereka.

"Siapa elo?" kata Sasuke cuek.

"Kalo gitu… gue bakalan bakar semua kebun tomat yang ada di Konoha. Dan gue bersumpah pasti ngebuktiin omongan gue. Uchiha gak pernah ingkar janji."

Kontan aja denger itu Sasuke keselek. Dia batuk-batuk sambil ngeliat Itachi horror. Enak aja tuh orang mau bakar kebun tomat sembarangan. Emangnya semua kebun tomat di dunia ini Fugaku yang punya? Tapi berhubung muka Itachi keliatan serius banget ditambah keriputnya nambah di jidat juga, akhirnya Sasuke ngalah juga.

"Iya deh, tapi gue gak janji, ya."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Nar, nanti malam gue jemput lo, ya, beb!" kata Sasuke alay. Pake manggil-manggil 'beb' segala. Emangnya Naruto bebek? Mereka satu spesies dong. Sasuke kan ayam.

Naruto yang diseberang lagi ngangkat telpon dari Sasuke itu cengengesan. Maklum lah, mereka baru sama-sama pacaran. Jadi masih berbunga-bunga gimanaaaa gitu.

"Emang kita mau ke mana, Say?" Tanya Naruto gak kalah alay. Gak terima Sasuke panggil bebek, dia balas manggil sayur. Ya ampun… udah ada sayur sama bebek, tinggal nyiapin kompor ma wajan aja.

"Pengen ngajak kencan dong. Ini kan malam minggu." Sasuke nyengir mesum. Mulai mikirin caranya biar malam ini bisa dapet jatah dari Naruto. somehow… Sasuke kan selama setengah tahun ini udah sabar banget cium bibir aja jarang. Jadi dia pengen nyekaligusin aja sekalian.

"Orang sinting juga tau lo ngajak gue kencan." Naruto berdecak malas, gak ngerti kenapa semenya itu mendadak jadi bego. "Maksud gue lu mau ngajak kencan ke mana?"

"Ke mana aja deh. Yang penting berdua sama lo, Beb!" Sasuke mulai gombal-gembel. Gak peduli lagi sama marga Uchihanya yang dikenal cool dan gak banyak omong.

"Gombal lo!" Naruto mesem-mesem. Mukanya mendadak merah. Untung gak ketahuan sama pacarnya.

"Yaudah, nanti gue jemput, ya. See you bebbiii… muach!" Sasuke nutup telpon setelah ngasih ciuman jarak jauh sama tuh pirang. Naruto meluk hapenya sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Seneng banget karena malam ini mau kencan sama Sasuke.

"Sasuke… I lop yuh!" kata Naruto sambil monyong-monyong.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Naruto sama Sasuke masuk ke sebuah villa, Menuhin undangan Shikamaru yang lagi ngerayain hari jadiannya sama Kiba. Mereka duduk manis sambil ngeliat bintang di balkon kamar. Berdua aja, soalnya yang lain udah pada tidur sih. Kan emang tengah malam.

"Sepi banget, ya?" kata Naruto sambil minum susu coklatnya. Rambut pirangnya dari tadi gak mau diem dihempas angin. Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya ngangguk setuju, sesekali curi pandang sama Naruto.

Naruto manis banget, sih.

Matanya lebih bagus daripada langit. Kulitnya lebih halus daripada cewek-cewek di sekolah yang jadi fansgirl Sasuke.

Bibirnya…

Ah…

Sasuke pengen banget nyium tuh bibir yang sering manyun kalo lagi ngambek.

"Nar!" panggil Sasuke serak. Keliatan banget kan mupengnya? Tapi Sasuke bodo amat. Orang dia cinta banget kok sama Naruto. kalo Naruto kenapa-napa pasti bakalan tanggung jawab.

"Hn?"

"Gue sayang dan cinta banget sama lo…" Sasuke ngomong jujur. Ini beneran jujur dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Naruto menoleh lalu tersenyum malu, nunduk lagi pas tau Sasuke lagi ngeliatin mukanya yang memerah.

"So sweet banget sih."

"Lo cinta gak sama gue?" Tanya Sasuke minta balasan. Naruto ngangkat kepalanya lalu senyum-senyum gaje.

"Iya, gue juga cinta banget sama lo, Sas." Kata Naruto ngaku. Denger itu Sasuke bernapas lega, dia narik bahu tuh bocah pirang lalu dipeluknya erat. Erat banget, bikin Naruto ampe megap-megap kehabisan napas. Ngeliat itu Sasuke ngelepasin pelukannya lalu cium bibir Naruto sekilas.

"Kalo emang cinta, lo mau gak bercinta sama gue?" Tanya Sasuke to the point. Watados banget. Bikin Naruto mundur dan natap dia horror.

"Maksud lo? Bercinta ML gitu? Kita kan masih sekolah, Sas." Tolak Naruto. mukanya udah merah banget. Tapi Sasuke yang emang udah pengen banget tetep nekad deketin Naruto. "Jangan deketin gue, Teme!" Naruto makin ketakutan. Jantungnya udah dag-dig-dug gak karuan.

Sasuke gak peduli, dia terus ngerangkak deketin Naruto. bikin Naruto gak bisa mundur lagi soalnya udah diapit tembok. Naruto memeluk lengannya sendiri, takut banget ngeliat muka Sasuke yang lebih mesum dari biasanya.

"Gue udah gak tahan, Dobe!"

Bruk!

Sasuke narik kaki Naruto kuat-kuat. Bikin tuh pirang ngejerit kayak cewek dan tiduran telentang. Sasuke langsung nindih Naruto dan cium bibirnya nafsu. Nafsu banget, kedua tangan Naruto dia cengkeram bikin ukenya itu gak bisa ngelawan.

"Sammmmsummmkeemmmph…" Naruto tereak gak jelas. Nama Sasuke yang keren seenak jidatnya aja berubah jadi samsumkemph. Dia kira nama pembantu? Naruto berusaha berontak tapi Sasuke gak peduli. Tetep aja nyiumin bibir Naruto yang dari tadi kepalanya geleng-geleng gak mau diem.

"Gue bakalan tanggung jawab, Nar. Sumpah!" kata Sasuke yang gak tega juga akhirnya. Naruto gak ngejawab, dia ngeliatin Sasuke kesel. Gak suka dipaksa alias diperkosa.

Mendadak Sasuke ngerasa bersalah. Dia berdiri lalu ninggalin Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar, tapi sebelum ngilang dia nyempetin diri buat bilang, "Sori, gue keterlaluan, ya? Gue gak bakalan ngulang."

Mendadak Naruto ikut-ikutan ngerasa bersalah juga. Gak enak hati sama Sasuke. Selama ini kan Sasuke baik banget sama dia, gak banyak nuntut juga. Lagian emangnya kenapa kalo mereka ML kan? Toh mereka emang saling suka.

Setelah sibuk mikir beberapa saat, Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan nyusul Sasuke ke dalam kamar. Agak miris juga sama Sasuke yang lagi duduk di kasur sambil nunduk. Naruto deketin Sasuke lalu duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke ngelirik Naruto sekilas doang, terus sibuk ngeliatin lututnya sendiri lagi.

"Sas, lo marah?" Tanya Naruto sungkan. Sasuke gak jawab, dia gak marah. Orang dia yang salah kok, dia cuma malu dan gak enak hati sama Naruto. "Sasuke, jangan marah dong. Gue minta maaf deh." Kata Naruto akhirnya. Tapi Sasuke tetep diam, bahkan gak ngelirik Naruto sama sekali. Dia gak berani ngomong, nanti ketahuan deh kalo suaranya serak soalnya lagi pengen.

"Gue cinta banget sama lo, Sas. Kalo gue mau, lo jangan pernah ninggalin gue, ya." Naruto tersenyum lembut. Sasuke noleh dan natap Naruto penuh harap.

Beneran, nih?

Naruto mau?

Naruto gak keberatan tidur sama dia?

Akhirnyaaa…

Sasuke bisa dapetin Naruto sepenuhnya, dan kebun tomatnya pun selamat dari jarahan Itachi, si keriput biadab yang super nyebelin itu.

"Gue janji kita bakalan barengan terus sampe nikah." Kata Sasuke. Kemudian dia cium bibir Naruto lembut. Sasuke melumat bibir cherry di depannya penuh perasaan, menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya ke celan bibir Naruto yang mulai terbuka. Ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto lalu membimbing si pirang telentang di kasur. Sasuke menekan kepalanya biar ciuman mereka semakin intens. Naruto keenakan, dia bales ciuman Sasuke penuh nafsu. Bikin kamar ber-AC mereka mendadak panas dan dua orang di kamar itu keringetan.

Sasuke mulai menarik kaos orange Naruto, membukanya dan melemparnya sembarang. Dilihatnya muka Naruto yang udah merah banget, napasnya tinggal setengah-setengah, gak jauh beda sama dirinya sendiri. Terus Sasuke buka kemeja itemnya dan lagi-lagi nindih Naruto. ngecupin leher tan pacar kesayangannya itu sambil sesekali digigit dan hisap. Bikin Naruto udah kayak kesetanan dan ngejambak rambutnya pelan.

"Sasuhkeh…"

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"SASUKE BIADAB! NARUTO GUOOOBLOOOOKKK!" teriak Kyuubi frustasi, dia yang lagi di kamar Itachi marah-marah gak jelas sambil ngacak-ngacak rambutnya sinting.

Beda Kyuubi, beda Itachi, sementara Kyuubi mencak-mencak kayak orang gila sejak tadi Itachi terus ketawa setan. Ngerasa bangga banget sama Sasuke yang akhirnya bisa naklukin Naruto.

Kemenangan Sasuke kemenangan Itachi juga dong.

Yups!

Itachi emang sempet taruhan ma pacar rubah tersayangnya itu beberapa hari lalu. Rela mempertaruhkan posisi dan harga dirinya kalo dia kalah.

Taruhan mereka adalah, kalo dalam beberapa minggu ini Sasuke bisa bercinta sama Naruto, Kyuubi yang udah dua tahun jadi pacarnya Itachi harus rela dirape Itachi. Padahal selama pacaran mereka emang gak pernah ngelakuin hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman dan saling raba-raba.

Tapi kalo Sasuke gagal bercinta sama Naruto, Itachi harus rela posisinya sebagai seme diambil Kyuubi. Bukan cuma itu. Itachi bahkan harus rela di-rape Kyuubi yang sebenarnya sejak dulu pengen banget jadi semenya Itachi. Tapi karena dia kalah tinggi, gede, sekaligus kuat. Makanya Kyuubi mau gak mau harus rela jadi uke.

"ahh… ahh… ahh… Sas-suh-keh, leb-bih cehpaah…" suara desahan Naruto mulai menggema di kamar Itachi. Bikin Itachi dan Kyuubi yang gak sengaja denger langsung bungkam dan menelan ludah horror. Mereka ngeliat ke TV LCD raksasa di kamar Itachi itu berbarengan. Di dalam sana, ada Sasuke yang lagi nindih Naruto sambil gerak maju-mundur. Mata mereka sama-sama terpejam dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Naru, oh… shit… ahh…" Sasuke ngedesah gak kalah heboh. Bikin dua orang yang lagi nonton itu sama-sama bermuka merah dan buang pandangan sembarang arah. Gak mau ketahuan ikut ngerasa panas juga ngeliat adegan SasuNaru.

"Ahh… Sasuhkeh…"

"Nahruh… Narhruh… ohh…"

Muka Kyuubi and Itachi sama-sama makin panas. Yah! Itachi emang sengaja ngadain pesta kecil-kecilan di vilanya yang udah dia pasang kamera CCTV, niat banget ngawasin setiap gerakan SasuNaru biar bisa ngalahin Kyuubi.

"Kyuuh…" kata Itachi serak. Mendadak nongol kayak setan di samping Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang lagi berdiri dekat pintu langsung gelagapan dan berusaha buka pintu yang tadi udah dikunci Itachi.

"Gak mau, GUE GAK MAU ITACHI!"

"Lo kalah, Kyuu…"

"GUE GAK MAU, SAMPE KAPAN PUN GUE GAK MAU!"

.

.

.

Selang setengah jam kemudian…

"Ahh… ahh… ahh… Itahcih, more… oohh…"

"Kyuuh…"

"Itachih…"

**END**

**HAHAHAHAHA! Nay ketawa nista. Aduh, tadinya mau bikin lemon eksplisit, tapi kepanjangan sih. Nay kan niatnya cuma bikin oneshoot. Hehehe.**

**Udah baca, kan?**

**Bisa review dong?**

**Pliisss…**

**Tenkkyuuu…**

**Naysaruchikyuu**


End file.
